The Devil Gene Wars
by hiyu
Summary: Chap10 up! After such a long update, here comes an exciting chapter! Revealing small details here in the summary is a sin. ENJOY AND REVIEW!
1. Conclusion of KoIFT 5

The Devil Gene Wars

* * *

Author's Note: The storyline happens after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Please enjoy! Don't forget the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Conclusion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5

Jin Kazama had given in to the devil gene. He was disqualified by the Zaibatsu therefore for being too dangerous. But he cannot be stopped. He flew directly to Jinpachi Mishima.

Asuka Kazama was already fighting Jinpachi and he interfered.

"Hey, you! Stop or else I'll beat you up!" yelled the enthusiastic lady, who did not know that by saying that she has sealed her own fate.

Jin wasted no time, and did a Lightning Screw Uppercut, which Asuka evaded. But it was a faint for a Laser Scraper combo. Asuka tried to parry it, but she was juggled to death by Devil Jin. She was knocked out, and Zaibatsu officials came to treat her.

Jin then talked with Jinpachi.

"Since you gave in to the devil, you cannot beat me!" said Jinpachi.

"Give in? Hahahaha! I control it! With this power nobody can beat me!" cockily said Jin.

The fight immediately started. Jinpachi now was overcome by the unknown force and transformed to Devil Jinpachi. He immediately attacked Jin, who flew to the other side for a devastating Hellfire Laser. Jinpachi sidestepped, and gave a fierce fireball of his own. Jin flew again.

"You think you can beat me JUST BY DOING THAT!" yelled Jinpachi.

Devil Jin then gave another Hellfire. Jinpachi sidestepped but then Jin appeared behind Jinpachi!

"Fear… the wrath… of GOD!"

Jin then did a devastating Electric Wind Godfist followed by the Laser Cannon.

"Very good, grandson…" said Jinpachi.

Jinpachi teleported behind Devil Jin. Now he finally gave his stunning crush moves. Then he took advantage then returned a quick Thunder Godfist! Jin flew high, as if he disappeared to outer space.

"Jin…" sighed Jinpachi.

But what's this? From above the heavens came a devastating force that looked like a power – up version of Hellfire! It hit Jinpachi Mishima, and was finally knocked out.

"Now Jinpachi!" yelled Jin.

He grabbed Jinpachi Mishima and absorbed his energy. Jin then was given enormous strength and power, therefore releasing a taste of it, creating the battleground a more barren place. He flew away after this. He has another score to settle with someone…

Later…

Kazuya Mishima beat Heihachi Mishima to advance to the next tournament.

Then he saw Jinpachi lying down there.

"Grandpa…"

"Kazuya…"

Kazuya remembered his moments with his grandpa. He cannot stop having a single tear drop down his face. Even as cold as he appears to be, he still had feelings for his grandpa. He was the only one that Kazuya respected so much in the Mishima clan.

But then the devil took over, and finally ended Jinpachi.

"Jin… You cannot be far enough! I'll hunt you down!" shouted Kazuya who was being taken over by the devil.

During a night…

"This sucks!" sighed Hwoarang (who will be called Bob from now on). His mission of beating Jin Kazama has been fulfilled.

But then a creature appeared to Bob. His motorcycle was shot. The creature appeared to be Devil Jin.

The two immediately fought. Bob's kicks appear to be no match against Devil Jin. Jin then grabbed Bob then gave him a Hellfire Laser! Bob flew, injured. Devil Jin was laughing. Then before leaving, he gave a destructive laser, and the next thing you know, the highway disappeared.

* * *

"Jin… Jin… Jin… control yourself… do not let 'it' overcome you… I'll be always with you…" a mysterious voice was heard deep inside Jin's heart.

Did you enjoy it? If yes, then good! Stay tuned for the other chapters!


	2. Birth of KoIFT 6

The Devil Gene Wars

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter starts it all! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Birth of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 

Shortly after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Kazuya Mishima went to the G Corporation to finish some unfinished business. He wants exact revenge to the G Corporation for betraying him.

"Why the hell would they betray me?" he anxiously thought.

He reached his destination. As expected, some small – fry guards came to eliminate him. Kazuya single – handedly beat them, using only a small portion of his arsenal.

As Kazuya went to the inside of the G Corporation, many robots with similar fighting techniques from the previous tournament attacked him. Some of them even have his own Mishima – ryu style.

"So they really mean business, huh!" yelled Kazuya.

He rushed to the inner side of the facility, beating anyone who stands in his way. But as he reached the room where he was revived, he found someone familiar. A woman was there, with many gadgets around her.

As Kazuya walked to the place where the woman lied, he realized that it was Jun Kazama. And he also recognized the strange markings glowing around her.

"Damn G Corporation! Even the one that Ogre killed (A/N: I believe that the head that Ogre had in the intro of Tekken 3 was Jun's) has been experimented upon!"

Then Kazuya met a person, who was one of the members of the G Corporation.

"Kazuya Mishima, I can't believe you survived!" said the man.

"Of course I will!" replied Kazuya.

"Oh, I forgot that you had the devil gene…"

He then attacked Kazuya. But Kazuya evaded, and then grabbed him for some vicious kicks to the face. The man was knocked down and then Kazuya stomped him. But the man has been able to get up and return Kazuya the kicks.

"Moron! That won't work to me!" said the man.

"Humph!" replied Kazuya.

Then Kazuya made a Spinning Demon, followed by a Thunder Godfist. The man has been able to move back to his feet. Kazuya did a mist step, and then went for a clean hit Electric Wind Godfist, gave a big hop kick, then went for a 3 – hit string combo called Rampaging Demon to end the juggle. As the man tried to spring back up, Kazuya did a fierce Lightning Screw Uppercut.

"Now tell me! Who was responsible for those Jacks attacking?"

"You will know that when the time comes… 'it' knows the answer for all of your inquiries… including Jun Kazama…"

BANG! Kazuya then fired a .45 caliber gun, directly to the man's head.

"Who or what is that 'it' the man is talking all about?" said an angry Kazuya.

And then he went outside the facility.

"I'll destroy this Corporation now!"

Kazuya transformed to Devil and fired series of lasers until the building collapsed. This marked the end the G Corporation, or was it?

Later…

Kazuya Mishima went to the Mishima Zaibatsu. His father Heihachi Mishima requested for him to go there.

"Be it a trap or anything, I'm ready!" Kazuya thought.

Then Heihachi finally came in formal attire, symbolizing that he did not come for a fight.

"Kazuya, it's good that you came. I want to ask you for your cooperation," said Heihachi.

"For what? It's not like you to seek my help for something you want," replied Kazuya.

"I want you and me to be the organizers of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6."

"What? Oh, I get it now, old man. You want me to help you lure Jin to the tournament, huh?"

"Yes you are correct."

"Forget it old man! I WILL do this myself!"

"But can you handle Devil Jin alone, now that he had absorbed Jinpachi's aura?"

For once, he agreed with what Heihachi said. Now that Jin has the complete form of the Devil, he can't win definitely.

Kazuya agreed to be the co – host of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6.

After 1 week…

All of the media announced this, and even on newspapers: The Mishima Zaibatsu has officially said that there will be another King of Iron Fist Tournament. Whoever wins will be awarded 1, 000, 000 yen and therefore will inherit the Zaibatsu!

All of the old participants knew there was something going on. Nevertheless they still entered.

Then in a faraway place, a very demonic laugh was heard. It was Jin, who heard the news regarding the next tournament.

Will Heihachi and Kazuya's plan be achieved? Is Heihachi up to something? What about the G Corporation? What is 'it' and what kind of significance will it have to the devil gene? Stay tuned for the update!

* * *

"Kazuya… Heihachi… Jin… the entire Mishima Clan… be careful… 'it' will do something… 


	3. Start of KoIFT 6

The Devil Gene Wars

* * *

Author's Note: What is Heihachi up to? Is Devil Jin going to show up in the tournament? Is the G Corporation really finished? Maybe some will be answered, and maybe some more will be created. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Start of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6

"Hey, Bob! Have you seen Jin?" asked Ling Xiaoyu.

"Not yet! But I think you should be careful, Ling. He has been taken over by the Devil. Look at my scars! He was the one responsible for that!" yelled Bob.

"Hmmm. Hey Hwoarang, did you hear what happened to my friend Asuka?" asked Ling.

"The one with the same surname as Jin's? I heard that during her fight with the sponsor, she was attacked by Devil Jin!" replied Bob.

"That's right. Oh, there she comes now."

Asuka came but not as fine as ever. Ling and Asuka then talked about what happened.

After a while,the big TV was turned on, and it announced who were fighting in the first batch.

First match: Hwoarang VS Steve Fox

Second match: Ling Xiaoyu VS Asuka Kazama

Third match…………..

Fighters, please proceed to the Urban Jungle stage.

At the Mishima Zaibatsu Master Room…

"Hey, Heihachi! Are you sure this is going to work out? Your plan is too obvious!" Kazuya asked Heihachi.

"Hmmm. Of course it will! He will unleash his power here!" replied Heihachi.

Then Kazuya and Heihachi went outside to see how the tournament is going.

Still no sign of Devil Jin.

"Kazuya," said Heihachi.

"What is it? You don't expect me to obey your orders!" angrily replied Kaz.

"Hehehe! I want to challenge you… RIGHT NOW!" yelled the old man.

"Want to get even huh?" laughed the son, as if he taunted his challenger.

Then Kazuya launched a jab. Heihachi ducked and tried to counter it to a Tsunami Kick. Kazuya blocked, and backdashed to take some break.

"Tired already?" taunted Heihachi.

"That's what you think!" replied Kazuya.

Then both of them started to crouchdash, instinctively and simultaneously launching an Electric Wind Godfist! Both staggered back. Kazuya went for a Demon God Fist, but Heihachi knew it was coming. He took advantage of its slow movement and went for a Demon Uppercut. Heihachi juggled Kazuya by using an Electric Wind Godfist, a jab then an Iron Hand. Kazuya rolled sidewards, and rose firmly. He waited Heihachi to launch an Omen Thunder Godfist. Kazuya did a normal Gut Punch to Heihachi, stunning him and then doing the Electric Wind Godfist! He did it again and went for the Rampaging Demon. Knowing that Heihachi will have his back against the wall, he did a 4 – hit string combo called Demon's Wrath. Heihachi knew this was coming, and blocked it.

Kazuya and Heihachi took a brief pause.

"Kazuya, you've indeed grown… but YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

"Heihachi… SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kazuya launched an Electric Wind Godfist!

"DORYAAA!" yelled Kazuya.

Heihachi ducked. Then Heihachi went for an Omen Thunder Godfist!

"TSURIYAAA!" yelled Heihachi.

Kazuya blocked it. The two were nearly exhausted.

Kazuya and Heihachi both charged up. They are preparing for the final blow.

"Ready now, Heihachi Mishima!" shouted Kazuya.

"Prepare now, Kazuya Mishima!" replied Heihachi.

Kazuya went for a Lightning Screw Uppercut, while Heihachi went for the Lightning Hammer. Just as before the finishers hit, Devil Jin came and interrupted.

"Hey, Heihachi and Kazuya! If I'm not mistaken, you two conducted this crap to lure me, huh? I am here alright, but I'll kill you all! You two… you two are NO MATCH FOR ME!" said Devil Jin.

Kazuya and Heihachi simultaneously launched a 10 – hit string combo. Devil Jin evaded it all, and seemed to be amused. Devil Jin flew to the air.

"I'll see you two at the tournament! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Devil Jin unleashed a series of Hellfire lasers.

"DAMN IT!" both yelled.

At the first match of the tournament…

"Steve, that punches of yours won't work for me!" said Bob.

"How about that kicks of yours? That won't stop me!" replied Steve.

The announcer then said, "Get ready for the next battle! Round 1, ready… FIGHT!"

As the announcer signaled, the two started with fakes. Bob went for the Teaser from the Right Stance, and it hits! Now Steve goes for the Gatling Gun, it hits too!

Both had moments of bad hits, but Steve went for the Endless Roll. Bob did not expect this, therefore was knocked out and lost the round.

Round 2, ready… FIGHT!

Bob threw many kicks. These kicks seem to wear down Steve. But Steve found out an opening for the Stun Gun punch. It stopped Bob then Steve did his finisher! Bob was knocked down, but he rolled backwards. Steve goes for a punch. Bob evaded it then went for a swift Ax Kick right down to Steve's skull! This knocked down Steve for a while. Bob thought that he won, but Steve rose up and did millions of punches to Bob's gut.

"Bob, taste my Laser Gatling Gun!"

Hwoarang was unable to move, and then Steve finished Bob with a powerful right hook punch.

"And the winner of the first match is… Steve Fox!"

Bob lost the match, and he respected Steve. After the match, the two watched the second fight.

"Hey Steve! After this fight we can go out with Asuka and Ling," said Bob.

"That's one of a heck a good idea!" replied Steve.

Before the second match…

"Hey Ling! Don't you go easy on me!" said Asuka.

"Of course I won't!" replied Ling.

Get ready for the next battle! Round 1, ready… FIGHT!

Ling started with series of palm strikes. She targeted Asuka's gut, taking advantage because of its injury during the event with Devil Jin.

Asuka realized she could parry. She did it alright and went for a big front uppercut! She started doing Kazama style mix – ups and juggled Ling.

And as Asuka always did, she prepared a Triple Spin Kick finisher to knock Ling out.

"Wow Asuka! That was good," said Xiaoyu.

"Of course it is!" replied Asuka.

Round 2, ready… FIGHT!

Asuka paused. Ling was doing something. It was like she was sidestepping with her hands pointing in the direction of Asuka. Then Ling did her finisher! This surprised Asuka, and Asuka was stunned! Ling continued to make some huge combos.

Asuka tried to attempt a throw to Ling, but Ling ducked down, and assured a Phoenix position. She did some high damaging lows, and Asuka was knocked out.

"Heh! You're good, Xiao!" said Asuka.

"Get ready now, Asuka!" replied the adrenaline – rushed Ling.

The final battle, ready… FIGHT!

Asuka attacked fiercely, doing Cartwheel Kicks, Kazama style defensive combos and parries, and Ling just blocked.

The two continued, and before Asuka knew it, Ling did moves she never did before like a big uppercut, the throw which Wang Jinrei uses, and other minimum of the Mishima style. Asuka was surprised. But she did not let up. She did a Spinning Kick, and Ling evaded it.

"Ling… prepare to take a finisher!"

"Hmmm, you bet Asuka!"

Asuka did the Triple Spinning Kick. Looks like Ling is going to be hit! But Ling somehow evaded it! Then she took advantage and did Wang's finisher! It hit! Asuka was knocked out!

"And the winner of this match is… Ling Xiaoyu!"

Steve and Hwoarang (a.k.a Bob) went and asked them out.

"Asuka, would you like to go somewhere?" asked Steve.

"And Ling, since Jin isn't here, can I take his place instead?" asked Bob.

And what did the girls do? KABAM! KABOOM! SMASH!

"Hey Steve, where did we go wrong?" asked Bob.

"It's your entire fault! You should not have said the line about Jin! Damn you, you moron!" shouted back Steve.

Back at the Mishima Zaibatsu…

"Heihachi! Have you got a plan to seal up Jin's powers?" asked Kazuya.

"Of course! I have Ogre's DNA in the lab. After I combine the devil gene and the Ogre DNA, you can have it back," replied Heihachi.

"Looks like this old moron is up to something!" Kazuya thought.

Then a loud explosion was heard in the lab. Both rushed in and they saw many people dead.

"IT CAN'T BE! OGRE!" yelled Heihachi.

Ogre's power was not yet fully awakened, nevertheless it is still dangerous.

"Ogre! I'll kill you!" shouted Kazuya.

Kazuya transformed to Devil and attacked Ogre. Devil launched the Wind Godfist. Ogre evaded, and returned one of his own. Then Heihachi came in and did a Seiryu Mon (a new 3 – hit string combo) to Ogre. Ogre was hit, and then Devil launched a laser to Ogre. Ogre was knocked out… but what's this? It is just a robot!

"What the heck?" said Kazuya.

The robot finally talked.

"Don't be surprised… I was only a robot that had Ogre's power… sample of the real power of Ogre… The 'it' that the man on the facility of G Corporation was talking about was Ogre… and the Ogre you all beat in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 was just a sample… the real one is the head of the G Corporation… Ogre's intention was to wreak havoc to the world by using experimented human bodies with added elements to make them stronger thus creating a good army… Also the facility is not broken or destroyed, it was just an illusion created by Ogre… And about Jun Kazama… you'll know it as time passes by…everything else I do not know…"

Heihachi punched the robot and it broke. The words said by the robot made very big impact to the two Mishimas.

"So we have another problem…" said Kazuya.

"Right. Ogre is here to create havoc again!" replied Heihachi.

* * *

Be careful everyone… all will begin… the war is beginning… the G Corporation… the Mishima Zaibatsu… all is at stake… the Devil Gene is growing!

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Hope so! How are the fights? So manyunansweredquestions! And to give some previews for the next chapter, the big fight is on! Devil Jin VS Kazuya and Heihachi! Can Devil Jin take the masters of Mishima - ryu at thesame time? Sorry to say but I might not give the results of King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. I'll focus more on the Mishimas and the devil gene. But rest assured, many from the Tekken gang will be featured in the later chapters! So stay tuned everyone and don't forget those reviews! 


	4. Devil Jin Appears!

The Devil Gene Wars

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll do the best I can. This chapter concentrates on what will Devil Jin do. But Ogre seems to bring more problems than you may imagine. This chapter also introduces the war between the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G Corporation.

* * *

Chapter 4: Devil Jin appears 

Devil Jin now appeared at the tournament. He seemed to be very confident. He wants to create destruction and let everyone fear his power.

Devil Jin went to the Secret Garden. There he waited for challengers to come by. Finally, Asuka, Ling, Bob and Steve came.

"Jin! What happened to you? We've been so worried!" asked Ling.

"Hmmm… So you are the one that Jin likes, huh? No, Jin is not anywhere near here… I've completely taken over…"

Then Jin attacked Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu luckily was pushed by Bob.

"Hey Jin! That's not like you! To easily give in to the devil gene…" Bob said.

Then Bob and Steve tried to get back at Jin for what he did. But it won't work. Jin just stood there, not taking any pains from the kicks and punches of Steve and Bob.

Then Devil Jin said, "You four, against ME!"

Then Asuka attacked. She did a big uppercut and launched Devil Jin to the air. Hwoarang followed kicks in and knocked Jin far away. Jin immediately rose up, and flew up.

"So you are Jin's rival? You don't even stand a chance!" yelled Devil Jin.

He fired a laser to Bob. Bob sidestepped, but Jin came right away and grabbed him with vicious kicks to the face.

"Boxer… that punches won't even hurt a newly born baby!" insulted Devil Jin to Steve.

"Say what!" replied Steve.

Steve ducked in and did series of punches, but Jin evaded them all.

"This is how a punch should look like!" said Devil Jin.

Jin them did a Laser Scraper. Steve was knocked to the air. Jin followed with the Laser Cannon.

"What a bunch of losers! BWAHAHAHA!" shouted Devil Jin.

"Hey wait mister!" said Asuka and Ling.

Then Devil Jin turned to the two and said, "Kazama… your presence is one of the reasonsthat makes me not tofully unleash Jin's fury. It must be because of that Kazama style that you and that pathetic Jun uses… that prevented me from taking absolute control and unleash their hidden fury! And you, Chinese girl, because of Jin's feelings towards you, I can't force hatred to him!"

"To gain unlimited power, I must KILL you both!"

As Devil Jin flew straight to the two, Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima came on time to block Devil Jin. "Ling, Asuka… run away!" said Kazuya. Then Kazuya transformed to Devil.

"Now is the time… I'll get my missing half!" said Devil Kazuya.

"Kazuya… Heihachi… I'll unleash hell on both of you!" said Devil Jin.

Devil Kazuya and Heihachi fought Devil Jin. Heihachi launched a Demon Uppercut and hit Devil Jin. Devil Kazuya followed in with Twin Pistons and then Heihachi ended the juggle with an Iron Hand.

"Jin, give it up now!" shouted Heihachi.

"You two made me angry now… taste the full form of anger!" shouted back Devil Jin.

Devil Jin transformed to his final form, a combination of Jinpachi and the other half of the devil gene.

Heihachi then thought, "This maybe harder thanI planned! Anyways, I'll get Devil Jin."

Then Devil Kazuya ran in, but was hit by a laser of Final Devil Jin. He was knocked out, and Heihachi came to punch Final Devil Jin. But the old man was parried and was hit by a power – up version of Electric Wind Godfist.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! What can you do? I'm the true form of evil! Now to kill you two off…"

Then Final Devil Jin was aching in the stomach, like he was having internal disorder or something.

"What the hell is happening? Damn it! AHHH!"

Then Final Devil Jin was weakened.

Devil Kazuya was know conscious, and he heard a voice from above.

"Kazuya! Take advantage now! I've weakened the powers of the devil that I had in the previous tournament! Take advantage now!"

"Grandpa!" said Kazuya.

Then Kazuya fired a laser to Devil Jin and was knocked out.

"Grandpa… thank you…" said Kazuya to Jinpachi.

Then a creature came in the Secret Garden. It was a large being. He walked towards Kazuya.

"Ogre!" yelled Kazuya.

"I've come indeed to take the devil gene with me…"

Ogre went to Jin and absorbed his power.

"Ogre, what are your plans? And Jun! Why is she at the G Corporation facility!" yelled Kazuya.

"You'll know that sooner… KAZUYA!"

Ogre transformed to True Ogre and launched his right arm (a snake) to Kazuya. Kazuya was hit, therefore was knocked unconscious.

"I'll let you have Devil for now, Kazuya. Can you and the Mishimas stop me from creating havoc?" said True Ogre.

Then True Ogre fired a flamethrower! The Mishima family is about to be burned! But then a huge barrier covered the family!

"Huh? How can that be! All of them are unconscious!" said True Ogre, "now I know… It's Jun Kazama!"

Then True Ogre left…

The next morning…

"Hmmm? Why are we in the Zaibatsu?" Heihachi thought.

They didn't know what happened after the incident in the Secret Garden.

"Why am I here? I must go! I need to fight Ogre and save mom!" said Jin, now not possessed by the devil gene.

"Jin. It's suicide to go alone. I know we all hate each other but now we have to work as family!" said Kazuya.

"You know what? I think you are right. I never really accepted you as my father. I always thought you just gave mom pain and suffering… now I see why she still believed in you," replied Jin.

"Stop that Jin! But I must admit that I only gave your mom suffering… If it was not only for the Devil…and that damn Heihachi!" said Kazuya.

Tomorrow morning…

The Mishima Zaibatsu received a note from the G Corporation. They challenged them to a war. Each facility must have fighters and whoever wins will be given the other facility to them. This challenge was later announced to all the participants. If Ogre wins, the world is destroyed. If the Zaibatsu wins, they get back the gene from Ogre and will know what really happened to Jun.

"Ogre is up to something!" Jin said.

"Jin, round up some willing participants from the tournament! The G Corporation really means war!" commanded Kazuya.

"I'm ahead of you, I already started gathering. Many of the participants sided with us," replied Jin.

"So, who are they?" asked Kazuya.

"Huh? I cannot name them all, you old bastard!" replied Jin.

"Use the participant's list, you dumb maggot!" shouted back Kazuya.

The Mishima Zaibatsu must win this fight. To save the world, to know the truth.Why did Ogre leave the half of the devil gene to Kazuya? What is Ogre planning to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter guys!

* * *

The devil gene… Ogre…plan… war… Kazuya… Jin… take care… 


	5. The Devil Gene War begins!

The Devil Gene Wars

Author's Note: Sorry if the previous chapter seemed to be so dull! Anyway, here is the fifth chapter. Expect this chapter to mostly go around with information regarding the Devil Gene War and other miscellaneous happenings (I added aBIT Xiaoyu Jin romance there). Do not ask me if I'm going to end this, because I'm not. What to expect? The Devil Gene Wars! Fights: Jin (no devil) VS Kazuya, Tag Battle Eddy and Christie VS ?"

Chapter 5: The Devil Gene War Begins

Kazuya Mishima was bothered by a fact.

"Why would Ogre leave me the gene when I am unconscious?" he thought.

Then someone went inside the room where Kazuya was. He was Jin Kazama.

"Hey dad," Jin said.

"Not likely for you to respect your old man! You always blamed me for everything…" Kazuya replied.

"It's not that. I just want to know more about you… and what really happened to you. There must be something really impressive inside you that made mom like you," said Jin.

"Shut up!"

"Humph! If you don't want to talk anything else then at least tell me why you hate Heihachi!"

"Well, if you insist…

I was only young then… He did not show any emotions at all. To my mom, to me, and everyone else. Learning that grandpa Jinpachi was killed by Heihachi, I was angered more. But now, I must team – up with the old bastard. Anyway, he adopted Lee Chaolan. He thought that adopting him would make me jealous but instead, it just angered me. Then came a time when Heihachi threw me to a volcano… then to survive I must make a pact with the Devil. And the rest is history… (A/N: Maybe not so accurate. Many wrongs maybe… but nah.)

Jin was sleeping.

"Hey Jin! You damn boy!"

Then Kazuya punched Jin to the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Jin.

"That was an invitation for a sparring practice, I must say."

"I accept."

Then they went to the wilderness that has the moon as its light (Moonlit Wilderness stage).

"I won't go easy on you, boy!" said Kazuya.

"Neither am I! I'll show you what traditional karate is!" Jin replied.

This sparring session was just a way to release stress to both of them. This might prove to be good especially to Jin, since here is the time where he can beat Kazuya up; relieving him the hatred he had for him during those years.

Jin started with jabs to Kazuya. Kazuya ducked and went for the Twin Pistons. Jin blocked, and he attempted a throw to Kazuya. Kazuya countered, and released a Hellsweep combo. Jin jumped high, followed by a kick to Kazuya.

"Hmmm! You are surely my son," said Kazuya.

"Shut up! You are absolutely no match for me!" replied Jin.

Jin went for an Electric Thrusting Uppercut, launching Kazuya up. Then he did a modified Laser Cannon, which he called Evil Intent and Kazuya was knocked far away.

"Now it's my turn!" said Kazuya.

Kazuya dashed in, and launched an Electric Wind Godfist! He continued with another one… another one… and yet another one!

"Seems to me that your traditional karate did nothing to me!" insulted Kazuya.

"Yeah, it proved so… I'm now going to apply my hybrid form!" (A/N: Tekken 4 style, where he still had some Mishima style moves, such as Laser Cannon).

Then Jin launched a Laser Annihilator! Kazuya was launched in the air, and then Jin went for the Laser Cannon! Kazuya staggered back.

"Not bad, Jin!"

Kazuya lightdashed to Jin. Jin was confused, and Kazuya took advantage by launching a Thunder Godfist! Jin was knocked into the air.

"Now you see my true power!" said Kazuya.

"Yeah right!" replied Jin.

Kazuya grabbed Jin for vicious kicks to the face. Jin then quickly returned the favor.

Jin launched an Electric Wind Hookfist and hit Kazuya, causing him to move to the air spinning.

Kazuya returned with the Demon's Wrath move and hit Jin. Jin rolled, and made a Double Chamber Punch to Kazuya, and he blocked it. Kazuya returned a Hellsweep and swept off Jin. Kazuya followed with a stomp.

"OUCH! Hey, no stomping!" shouted Jin.

"As I said, I'll give you no mercy!"

Kazuya did the Lightning Screw Uppercut. Jin recognized this and replied with an Avenger. Both were hit solidly.

"Don't do that to me, you old fool!"

"That move of yours did not even hurt me, you crappy son!"

Several moments later of beating…

"Ummm, dad? I think we should go inside now!" Jin suggested.

"Heh, can't take enough beating huh?" replied Kazuya.

"Look, the sun is rising! We have not slept yet!"

"What an excuse to escape from losing..."

Then the two went back inside.

Next morning…

A member from G Corporation went to talk with Heihachi.

"So, what are the damn rules?" Heihachi yelled.

Then the man replied, "The rules are simple. This will be a tag type match, and each of the organization will have ten teams, with an equivalent number of twenty fighters each organization. A team from Mishima Zaibatsu will have an equivalent opposing team from the G Corporation. After the fight, the organization will have an equivalent point. Whichever team will have the most points will win…"

"Alright already! I know the rules!" replied Heihachi.

"I assume you would be bringing good fighters…"

Outside the Zaibatsu…

"So Jin, who are the participants?" asked Ling.

"Okay, here are the participants: Anna Williams, Asuka Kazama, Baek Doo San, Bruce Irvin, Christie Monteiro, Craig Marduk, Eddy Gordo, Heihachi Mishima, Hwoarang, Jin Kazama, King, Kuma, Lee Chaolan, Ling Xiaoyu, Marshall Law, Nina Williams, Paul Phoenix, Steve Fox and Wang Jinrei.

"So, how about the pairings?" asked Ling.

"Here are the pairings:

Capoeira Masters: Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro

The Grapplers: King and Craig Marduk

Boxer and Kick boxer: Steve Fox and Bruce Irvin

Owner and Pet: Heihachi Mishima and Kuma

Karate Men: Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law

Williams Sisters: Anna and Nina Williams

Teacher and Pupil: Baek Doo San and Hwoarang

Grandpa and Granddaughter: Wang Jinrei and Ling Xiaoyu

Two Kazamas: Jin Kazama and Asuka Kazama

Sibling Rivalry: Kazuya Mishima and Lee Chaolan

"Hey Jin… why aren't WE paired?" asked Ling Xiaoyu.

"Because we paired all of you up on how your relationship is. Look at it this way, if we paired, Asuka will be paired to Mr. Wang, and they don't know each other very much… please understand Ling…" replied Jin.

"I know the answer, but I just want to be convinced! And you convinced me alright," said Ling.

Jin and Xiaoyu stared at each other.

"L-Ling?"

"Yes, Jin?"

"Ummm…

Then Bob came in.

"Oops! Wrong timing… sorry guys!" said Bob.

"Huh! What the hell are you thinking! We were just having a conversation, that's all! Anyway, why did you come?" replied the angry Jin

"I just want to say that I'll challenge you in a fight after this is all over!"

"Got it, Bob."

Then an old man came in…

"Hwoarang!"

"Master!"

"Looking for a fight gain with Kazama huh?"

"No, master!"

Then Jin and Xiao laughed.

At the park…

Heihachi Mishima announced when the first match will happen. The chosen place was in the rubble of Honmaru (A/N: I think the rubble of Honmaru is the Final Stage).

"And the first match is between… the Capoeira masters of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Team A of the G Corporation!"

The matches are two round fights. Whoever wins will fight the next team.

Get ready for the next battle! Round 1, ready… FIGHT!

Eddy Gordo headed out first. He first measured on what kind of technique the opponent will do. The opponent did a stance of… Capoeira!

"What the…?" exclaimed Eddy.

Then the robot changed its appearance to… Eddy and Christie's master!

"That Ogre! Using and utilizing techniques to take advantage of the enemy's weakness!" said Jin.

"So this is also a test of focus and determination…" replied Bob.

Eddy Gordo did his best to eliminate the clone, but to no avail. Even the clone is as good as the master! Eddy tagged to Christie, and then Christie came in.

Christie did some combos and made the opposing team tag to… Tiger?

Eddy was surprised! But they have to win now…

Christie then made a tag to Eddy. Tiger was a very good friend (A/N: Not sure if they're friends or family – related) of Eddy, and perhaps his best rival.

Eddy was stunned, and was knocked out by Tiger.

Then Christie said to Eddy, "Eddy! What's happening to you? You know it and I know it! He's not the real Tiger, Eddy! Be yourself!"

"Sorry about that, Chris. We'll let them show how Capoeira really works out."

Round two, ready… FIGHT!

This time Christie started in. She first fought off Tiger. She did some amazing moves like a handstand spinning kick and many more. Tiger tagged to the Capoeira master. Christie made a tag too.

Eddy fought the master clone. Eddy was having a hard time. The clone was as fast as the master. Eddy then swept off the master clone and tagged to Christie.

Christie also had a hard time keeping up with the master. But at last, she found an opening to launch! Christie made a tag for a Class 1 combo.

Eddy completed the juggle, and nearly knocked out the master clone. Luckily, the master clone reached a tag to Tiger.

Eddy did not let up this time. He did his best to knock Tiger out…

But what is this? Tiger took the shape of Christie! Eddy was then confused and was taken advantage of the Christie clone!

And the winner of the tag battle is… Team A of G Corporation!

"That damn Ogre! How are we supposed to fight in this way if he utilizes our own weaknesses?" exclaimed Ling.

"My dear, this fight tests not only our own strength, but are own skills as well," replied the experienced Wang Jinrei.

The G Corporation has 2 points, and the Zaibatsu has no point.

The next battle will be held at the Polar Paradise stage. And the next teams that will fight are… The Teacher and Pupil team of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Team B of G Corporation!

"Alright! I can now fight!" exclaimed Bob.

"Don't be so cocky, Hwoarang!" replied Baek.

Then Jin walked to Bob.

"Yo, Bob!" said Jin.

"What's up, Jin?" replied Bob.

"I know you are going to win this one, right?"

"Yeah, I sure will! If I can't beat those damn pathetic fools, then I have no right to face a rival!"

Jin then punched Hwoarang. Bob returned it. Then it happened again... and again... and again…

"Hey Ling, what's up with the two?" asked Asuka.

"Their sign of friendship, I guess," replied Ling.

The G Corporation leads 2-0. This is finally the start of the war. Expect now the unexpected. Betrayal can happen. Maybe unexpected character appearances will be done. I hope you enjoyed and please… don't forget those reviews! (It just powers me up when I see those review numbers rising!) Next Chapter: Hwoarang and Baek VS Jin and Devil Jin?


	6. Hwoarang and Baek VS ? Jin and Devil Jin...

The Devil Gene Wars

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! Are you tired of reading this fanfic? Well, I promise this one to be mostly action, but there's a wee bit of romance there. You'll get the satisfaction you need. Do not miss this! Time for the second fight guys! Enter… the DEVIL GENE WARS!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hwoarang and Baek Doo San VS ?Jin and Devil Jin?

Hwoarang was training for the tag team fight he and his teacher Baek will go through the next morning.

"Hwoarang! It is late already! Get some rest for tomorrow's fight," commanded Baek.

"It's okay, sensei. I'll sleep in about ten minutes," replied Bob.

"Okay then, I'll serve as your sparring partner."

"Prepare yourself, Master Baek! This is not a Tae Kwon Do fight. The object of this tag fight is to knock your opponent out!"

"I already knew that, my pupil."

Hwoarang dashed in to Baek. Baek sidestepped, and did a forty – five degree angle kick to the pupil. Bob ducked, and launched an uppercut. He followed with four straight left kicks to end the juggle.

"You seem to have improved a lot!" yelled Baek.

"Of course I have! I did not have those street fights for nothing, you know!' replied a very determined Bob."

Bob switched to the right stance and did a Teaser (a low spinning kick then a huge high kick). Baek was hit, and returned with a left front kick, right front kick, left feint to a devastating jumping roundhouse kick!

Bob was hit. Just as Baek is about to do a straight punch, Bob returned with a fast Sky Rocket. Baek was launched to the air and Bob followed with a huge Ax Kick and used the momentum of the gravity to maximize the impact to the ground, causing Baek to be slammed shut to the ground.

"That was a good technique, Bob," said Baek.

"I still haven't showed my best yet!" replied Hwoarang.

Baek now gave no sign of being bested by his pupil. He did flurry of fast yet powerful kicks to Bob. It had low, mid and high variations that Bob hardly blocked. Finally, Bob was able to parry a kick for a vicious throw to the ground.

"Now, Hwoarang! Taste the full force of my Tae Kwon Do!" yelled Baek.

Baek first crouched, and then Bob attacked. Baek intercepted for a rising front kick to a short ax kick then continued for mid straight kicks (A/N: The Infinity Kicks of Lee Chaolan) that never seemed to end! Bob was astonished, for it was powerful yet fast. The master did not lose balance, and it continued endlessly. Bob finally let up.

"Hah! It appears that you still have many to learn, my boy!" said Baek.

"Aw, nuts! Not again…" replied a disappointed Bob.

The next morning came and it was the second round of the tournament between the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G Corporation.

Jin came to Hwoarang and said, "This fight is important. You must win!"

Bob replied, "Yes we'll win of course!"

Then Jin looked at Bob. "Where's your jacket?"

"Ow, shucks! I forgot that the stage was Polar Paradise! Jin, can you lend me that extra jacket? I need it, please!"

"No way! It is Ling's. She insisted letting me bring it here. What a stubborn girl she was!"

Then Asuka Kazama came in bikes.

"I see… you forgot your jacket, am I right Bob?" she teasingly said.

Bob was embarrassed and finally said yes.

"Humph! This was for my uncle who supposedly will watch today's match but he got a wee bit sick and decided to stay home. It was too late when he called, because I was on my way here already," said Asuka.

Asuka gave the extra jacket to Bob. Bob turned his way the other way.

"Ummm, Asuka… thanks."

"Don't mention it, but next time you should be more sensible, alright?"

"Don't you dare give me a sermon, you tomboy!"

"How dare you! You were the one who borrowed it then…"

Ling came and asked Jin why the two were fighting.

"Lover's quarrel, I guess," replied Jin.

"Enough of that lover's quarrel or what is the damn thing you two are arguing! Hwoarang, let's go!" Baek said and then he grabbed Bob's ears.

All the participants please assemble according to your pairings…

Then Asuka talked with Jin.

"How's your talk with your apple of the eye?" teasingly asked Asuka.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Ling and I are FRIENDS, that's all!" Jin replied. Then Jin had a grin in his face and said to Asuka, "That jacket was really for Bob, isn't it?"

Asuka blushed and shyly said, "Actually, the part where it was too late when I brought the jacket in my story was just a lie… I thought I'll bring it though because I knew Bob will forget it…"

"So you had feelings for Bob?"

"Slightly… just a crush." Then Asuka couldn't believe that she said it in front of Jin, as if she knew him very well like a brother, perhaps.

"That's alright Asuka. I could keep a secret. Actually, I confess that I have a crush on Ling… I just act like I don't like her."

Then the two agreed it was a secret.

May the Master and Pupil's team of the Mishima Zaibatsu please come in…

Then Baek and Hwoarang stepped forward and waited for the other team come in.

Then Team B of the G Corporation came in…

Everybody was shocked to see that Jin and Devil Jin were there!

Hwoarang was now fired up to see that he will fight the one he's been longing to face. But a thought entered to his mind.

"If the G Corporation utilizes your weakness to not fight a certain opponent, then why are our opponents Jin and his Devil version? Does it mean that I can't beat Jin?" he thought, "but I'm not going to lose this one!"

"Bob, maintain your focus. You start first," said Baek

Get ready for the second round of the tournament, ready… FIGHT!

Hwoarang was very fast in his moves. He did powerful yet fast kicks to the Jin clone, and then Jin clone tried to counter for a Savage Sword combo! But Bob expected this, and blocked the string combo, following a sky high launcher which he calls Sky Rocket!

Bob made a tag to Baek. Baek threw some vicious kicks and finally ended the juggle with a two – hit flying kick. This made the Jin clone almost knocked out, but fortunately, it made a tag to the Devil Jin clone.

"Bob is really focused… this is good! I can't wait for our fight," the real Jin thought. He was proud of his rival for his performance today.

Baek was prepared to fight the Devil Jin clone, but it disappeared!

"That phantom technique is useless… prepare to be returned to your past form, a useless piece of junk!" yelled the Tae Kwon Do master.

He closed his eyes and did a jumping turning ax kick to his right, and Devil Jin clone was hit! But the Devil Jin clone was prepared, and he flew to the air, and launched a full force Hellfire Laser! Baek was hit pretty badly, but fortunately, he made the tag to Bob.

"Taste this, you son of a crappy devil!"

Hwoarang mixed the move of Devil Jin's, which is the Lightning Screw Uppercut, to his own finisher.

Hwoarang then did a spin (the spin like the Lightning Screw Uppercut) and instead of an uppercut, he launched a modified version of the Sky Rocket! This knocked Devil Jin clone out.

"The Master and Pupil team wins the round!"

The Mishima Zaibatsu team clapped their hands for what Bob did.

Bob then came to his master…

"Huh! Master! Are you alright?" asked Bob.

"Don't worry, Bob. I… can still fight," replied Baek, who was terribly hit by the laser of Devil Jin clone.

Round two, ready… FIGHT!

This time, Baek came in first. He fought Devil Jin clone for revenge.

"I owe you one…" said Baek.

Then Baek dashed in for some vicious kicks to the face! Devil Jin clone had taken it all. Baek was angry!

But Devil Jin clone had enough. It grabbed Baek tightly. Bob recognized this move before…

"MASTER!" yelled Bob.

Then as Bob expected, Devil Jin clone launched very big Hellfire Laser directed on Baek's chest. Baek was thrown heavily and was knocked out in an instant. This was the same move Devil Jin did to Bob the other night, only this time more powerful.

"Team B of G Corporation wins the round!"

Baek was injured badly, and Bob was forced to fight the two monsters alone.

"Master, please live!"

"Of course I will, you stupid pupil! Bob… sorry… please win this round!"

"Yes!"

Bob looked at the two clones, which seem to be laughing.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Bob.

Tag Battle, ready… FIGHT!

Jin clone came and did a Lightning Thrusting Uppercut, sending Bob to the air. Jin followed with two jabs, and then went for the Evil Intent maneuver. Jin clone tagged to Devil Jin clone, which did a very powerful Laser Cannon. Bob was knocked down.

"Dad! This is dangerous! Hwoarang can get killed by this!" said Jin to Kazuya.

"Then so be it. I can't even believe you are saying that! Just as Jun placed her trust on me, you should trust your friend too!" replied Kazuya (who seemingly isn't the type of Kazuya we know…).

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from a cold and evil man who made a pact with the Devil!" Jin thought. Though Kazuya IS right.

Hwoarang was being beat badly by the clones. And then he thought…

"Am I losing? Am I going to let Jin down? My friends… they are the ones being affected the most! Steve, Jin, Ling and Asuka…"

Upon thinking the name Asuka, Bob was energized.

Then a girl's voice was heard, "Go Bob!"

It can't be. There are so many people out there and he heard a specific girl's voice.

"Asuka… Asuka… why am I thinking about her now?"

Then Bob saw Devil Jin clone going for a final destructive laser. Then he anticipated right and ducked it!

Bob then followed for a stretch kick that launched Devil Jin clone to the air, and did four straight kicks! Devil Jin tagged out to Jin clone, and went for an Avenger! Bob's going to be hit!

"NO! I am not going to give up!"

Bob let himself hit a little by the big punch. Bob used the momentum to do a Spinning Roundhouse Kick! This busted Jin clone's head out! Jin clone came in illegally, attempting to crush Bob, but Bob did the kick version of Jin's Evil Intent amd knocked Jin clone out!

And the winner of the match is… The Master and Pupil's team!

All the people clapped very hard for what Bob did. The Zaibatsu was awarded 3 points for the win.

Bob first checked with Baek, which seemed to be alright now. He then went to Jin.

"That was damn good, Bob! But not as good as me," said Jin.

"Hey Bob! You should teach me some of that Tae Kwon Do sometime!" added in by Steve.

Ling then said, "Congratulations! Oh, where is Asuka?"

Bob then talked first with the gang, until Asuka finally appeared.

"Now, the jacket!" yelled Asuka.

"Wait… is that all your going to say? Not even some congratulations?" replied Hwoarang.

"I can do that without sweat! Just watch me and Jin when we come next!"

"Shut up! You tomboy!"

"Stop your mouth from opening, fluke boy!"

Then Heihachi announced the next match.

"The next match will be… the Boxer and Kick boxer team VS Team C of G Corporation!"

"Now, it's my turn to show off!" replied Steve.

His partner, Bruce, then came. "Don't stand in my way, okay?"

Ling answered, "Gee, what a grouch!"

Looks like Steve has some trouble! What does Bob really feel for Asuka? How about Jin? Does he like Xiao? Now the Mishima Zaibatsu leads 3-2. What happens next? Did you like this chapter? It's okay if you criticize me. I accept it as a praise. As you can see, I put some romance now and then. Maybe some of the characters do not have their real personality (like Kazuya, who appears to be good now… but expect him to be evil at the later chapters) but it's for the good of the story! Please make some reviews! Next Chapter: Lack of Teamwork! Read it, or you will be smashed by the Tekken Gang!


	7. Lack of Teamwork

The Devil Gene Wars

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really need them. Since most of you agree with some romance of Xiaoyu/Jin and Asuka/Bob, I will include them in my chapters. By the way, this chapter features two fights: Steve VS Bob and the Boxer and Kick boxer team of the Mishima Zaibatsu VS Team C of G Corporation. This chapter also has a moral (as if it isn't obvious in the chapter title), so be sure to read it all! Enjoy guys! Don't forget the reviews! Read it, or the Devil gene will devour you! Bwahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 7: Lack of Teamwork

It was a fine morning. The third round of the tournament is going to be held at the top of a building on about 5 o'clock pm. Jin, Ling, Asuka and Bob were enjoying a walk in the park, but notice that Steve was not there.

"So everyone, where's Steve?" asked Asuka.

"I think he is practicing at a boxing gym. He is very determined to win the third fight. Anyway, do you all want to visit him?" replied Bob.

"Sounds good! We can cheer him up!" said Ling.

"Yeh. And he can use a good sparring partner," added Jin.

At the Zaibatsu…

"Damn! Do we need to wait for seven more battles just to fight Ogre?" yelled Heihachi.

"I feel you, dad. Ogre must be planning something really bad," replied Lee Chaolan, adopted son of Heihachi Mishima.

At Kazuya's room…

"What do you want, Devil?" yelled Kazuya.

"I'll take over now, Kazuya. You are beginning to be good again… does that mean that damn Jun Kazama is still alive?" replied Devil.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I do not want to be controlled again anymore! If only I did not make a pact to you… and only if that cursed Heihachi did not do what he did to the Mishima family… I could have lived happily with Jun!"

"A pact is a pact. Now give me your flesh!"

Then Kazuya was taken down by the Devil. Devil now reigned in Kazuya's body. What does Devil plan to do?

At the place where Steve practices…

"Steve!" greeted Bob.

"Oh, guys! How are you? What brings you all here?" asked Steve.

"Well, we came to cheer you up!" said Ling.

"And to spar with you," added Jin.

"Jin!" then Xiao pinched Jin's ear.

"It is okay, Ling. I'll handle him," replied Steve.

Steve came to fight Jin. But then Bob interfered.

"Wait, Jin. I'LL fight him!" said Bob.

"But Hwoarang, your injuries aren't completely healed yet!" replied Asuka.

Then Steve had a grin, "Ah! So Bob has Asuka and Jin has Ling! Looks like I'm the one who's left out!"

The four just nodded away and said,

"We're just all FRIENDS! What gave you the idea that we are LOVERS! I even dislike her more than I dislike death!"

"Okay already! So who's gonna spar with me?"

Then Bob said, "Let's do this outside!"

The gang went to an empty lot. Bob and Steve then stepped forward, assuring themselves to their stances.

Bob rushed in for straight kicks. Steve blocked, and countered with the British Edge Upper Combo followed by the British Edge Trip.

"Nice juggle, Steve!" said Bob.

Then Bob did a jumping ax kick, which knocked Steve down.

"Alright!" yelled Steve.

Steve ducked in and did the Gatling Gun to Hwoarang! Hwoarang was hit, and was knocked far away. Steve dashed in, only to be hit by the Sky Rocket. Bob followed up kicks and ended the juggle with a heavy ax kick. But Steve won't let up. He used the Stun Gun punch, which hit Bob fiercely.

"Taste the endless combo!" said Steve.

Steve began the Cobra Weave. Bob was confused, and before he knew it, he was already being hit by a series of punches by Steve to the gut!

"Endless Roll, connected!"

Bob finally gave up.

"Hah! Who is the one who can't win? Maybe Asuka WAS right! Your win was just a fluke!"

"Don't get carried away, Steve! Remember I have some injuries!"

Then Jin came and interfered. Jin hit Steve with the Savage Sword, while he hit Bob with the Evil Intent!

Ling and Asuka then yelled, "The winner of the duel is… JIN!"

The trio laughed, and Steve and Bob were angry.

"No fair!" exclaimed Steve.

"Jin wasn't even in the duel!" added Bob.

"Don't worry, both of you guys! We'll treat you to lunch!" said Ling and Asuka.

Before going to the snack bar, Bruce Irvin came.

"You are pathetic, Steve! I could even beat that Tae Kwon Doggy with my Knee Combo without sweat!" he exclaimed.

"So you were eavesdropping at us, huh? Well, Bruce! If you think that Kick boxing of yours is perfect, then try to fight a Kazama!" replied Asuka.

Then Steve said, "It is okay, Asuka. I'll handle it on my own. Well, Bruce. How old are you? Be ashamed of yourself! In front of the gang yesterday, you played Mr. Tough One. Well, for your information, I could knock the HELL out of YOU in just ONE BIG BLOW!"

"Stop it, Steve, Mr. Bruce! You are supposed to be teammates, not quarrelmates!" said Ling.

"Don't BUTT IN, sissy girl!" yelled Bruce.

Bruce then grabbed Xiaoyu and gave her a big knee.

"Damn you, Bruce!" shouted Jin.

Jin crouchdashed to Bruce and did an Electric Wind Hookfist!

"You'll pay for this, Kazama!" then Bruce went away.

"Ling! Ling! Are you alright?" said Jin.

"I am okay, Jin. Thanks…" replied Xiao.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to win, if my own teammate hates me!" yelled Steve.

"We should let it rest for now. Anyway, speaking of rest, we should have it after lunch!" suggested Bob.

After eating, Steve went to have some rest. Meanwhile, Jin and Asuka had a plan.

"Jin, what about separating ways for a while with our... you know? Mates?" said Asuka.

"Looks like a good idea, but why do we need to do that? Maybe it's better to wait after it is all settled," replied Jin.

"Maybe, that's right!" said Asuka.

At Kazuya's room...

"Damn you, Kazuya! I thought you were at peace inside your body!" yelled Devil.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch! You, Heihachi and the entire Mishima clan always disrespected me. You took advantage while I was down when Heihachi threw me down. That goddamn Heihachi always took me for granted, even adopting that Lee Chaolan. Only Jinpachi and Jun really cared for me!" replied Kazuya.

"Well, have it your way... FOR NOW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Devil finally silenced. For now.

At the Mishima Zaibatsu...

Heihachi was practicing with his good ol' pet Kuma.

"Kuma! Follow me!" said Heihachi.

Kuma did what Heihachi said. He followed what Heihachi did like practicing the Mishima style.

"Nice, Kuma!" praised Heihachi.

Kuma growled happily.

It was now 5 o' clock. The Mishima Zaibatsu teams now went to the top of the building, where the third round of the tournament will be held.

May we now call on the Boxer and Kick boxer team of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Team C of the G Corporation please come forward…

Then Steve and Bruce came in. And their opponents were… Steve Fox and Bruce Irvin? It was a mirror match!

"This must be easy. The original always wins!" said Bob.

"That may not be right, Hwoarang… when it comes to on how Steve and Bruce get along, they'll probably lose," replied Asuka.

"She's right, Bob. In this battle, going solo means going suicide. Even if you are damn good, you will be eaten alive by the opposing team without teamwork," added Jin.

Get ready for the next battle. Round one, ready… FIGHT!

Bruce came first and fought off with his mirror. Bruce Irvin did the Balkan Rush, and the opposing Bruce blocked it. He did the Embracing Knee Strike Throw, only to be escaped again by the opposing Bruce.

"Bruce, make a tag! That clone can't read my moves because it doesn't know it!" yelled Steve.

"Shut your trap up! I said DO NOT STAND IN MY WAY!" replied by a cocky Bruce.

Bruce continued to attack the opposing, only to be knocked back by the opposing Bruce. The opposing Bruce made a tag to Steve, and the real Bruce did not see it because he was knocked. He thought Steve had interfered, and was now hit by the British Edge.

"Bruce! MAKE A TAG, NOW!" yelled Steve.

But Bruce didn't hear it. He continued to pursue the other Bruce until he was finally knocked out. Steve didn't even have a chance to fight in the first round.

Team C of the G Corporation won the first round!

"Damn you, Bruce! You son of a…" yelled Kazuya, "are you even a fighter?"

"How can we win if he's like that?" added Lee.

Round two, ready… FIGHT!

This time, Steve Fox started and so did the opposing team. What Steve did was to throw some kicks after intentionally letting the opposing Steve block his Flicker Jabs. The other Steve tagged to Bruce, and began to give Steve a knee.

But Steve was extremely focused, and therefore gave the opposing Bruce a Gatling Gun maneuver! This left his opponent stunned, and he continued by doing the British Edge Upper combo followed by Flicker Jabs to end the juggle.

"Now that's Steve!" said Xiaoyu.

"That good for nothing Bruce just caused trouble. He's good, but personality… below absolute zero!" added Bob.

"Now listen to the one who is really like Bruce!" teased Asuka.

"Shut up, tomboy!" replied Bob.

But then the opposing Bruce was able to tag, and the other Steve caught the real one with a powerful right hook. But fortunately, the real Steve was able to tag with Bruce.

Bruce aggressively attacked the opposing, and was able to connect the Embracing Knee Strike multi – throw successfully. This knocked the other Steve unconscious.

And the winner of the second round… Boxer and Kick boxer team of Mishima Zaibatsu!

Then the Zaibatsu cheered for the win… but how about the final round?

"Go Steve, you can do it!" yelled the gang.

Steve was delighted when he heard his friends cheer for him. But then…

"Now, Steve… I'm going to start the final round, and don't yell at me! I know what I'm doing, alright?" said Bruce.

Steve paid no attention to what he said. Then he thought, "If I need to punch you just for the win, I'll gladly do it!"

Tag Battle, ready… FIGHT!

Bruce started by giving the opposing Steve a knee. It connected and he followed up another one and did his finisher, the Sidewinder! It connected, but the other Steve tagged out. Now the other Bruce gave the real one a knee, which the real one reversed to a knee of his own. But the opposing Bruce did it as a feint, and he connected with the Elbow Rush! The real Bruce did not expect this, and was attacked fiercely by his mirror.

"Bruce, TAG!" yelled Steve for the third time now.

Bruce was against the thought, but finally gave in. He tagged to Steve, and Steve now punished the opposing Bruce and made it to tag to his teammate.

Steve then tried to block first and wait for the most opportune moment, but then Bruce (the real one) touched him, does making a tag! But Bruce was hit by the other Steve's patented finisher known as Hellfire Punch. It hit the Kick boxer right in the chest, therefore knocking him out!

Team C of the G Corporation wins!

The G Corporation was awarded four points for the win. The score is 3-6, G Corporation leads by three.

Steve was devastated. He knew they could win the match easily. But his teammate did not know teamwork, and paid the consequence.

"Hey, Steve! You are the reason that's why we lost!" said Bruce.

"Yeah, right! You know what? Even Kuma or Panda or even Dr. Boskonovitch is a better teammate than you! I bet the one who is reading this fan fiction (hehe!) can even be better than you as a teammate!" replied the angry Steve.

Steve then did a Stun Gun to Bruce, and ducked in for a power – up version of the Gatling Gun! Bruce tried to get back, but was hit by the Endless Roll.

"That's the way, Steve!" yelled Bob.

"Give that cursed bull another smack, Steve!" added Jin.

Heihachi Mishima now announced the fourth round of the tournament after clearing the fight between Bruce and Steve.

"The next fight is… The Two Kazamas of Mishima Zaibatsu VS Team D of G Corporation!"

"Now, for some good action!" said Jin.

"Yeah, let's show the people what Kazamas are all about!" added Asuka.

"Good luck, Jin!" said Ling.

"Oh, thanks Xiao!" replied Jin.

"Yo, tomboy!" said Bob to Asuka.

"What now, meathead?" replied Asuka.

"Well, good luck, and I REALLY mean it, because judging your skill-

"Shut up!"

Then Asuka did a Spinning Tornado Kick (or was it Spinning Heel Drop?) to Bob.

Then the gang laughed.

At the Mishima Zaibatsu…

"Now, now, Kazuya! Anger is consuming you! Hatred… suffering… more of this will be enough to take over!"

"No! No! I won't let you beat me again!"

"Your love for that pathetic woman, Jun, is the only one that keeps me from overcoming you…"

"Don't you mention that name to me! Shut up now!"

"Okay… but I'll strike back! BWAHAHAHA!"

* * *

What is Devil planning to do? What is up with Asuka and Jin? Can they win? Did you like this chapter? Hope so! Don't forget those power rising reviews! Next chapter: The Truth about Kazamas. Here you'll learn what relation Asuka and Jin really has! And of course that chapter would be dull if I don't put some action, so here goes Asuka VS Jin, the fourth round of the tourney, Ogre VS Devil (read and find out why would that happen) and other miscellaneous events! Also... read the next chapter or else Kazuya will do an Electric Wind Godfist to you! Hey, wait! No Kazuya! NOO!

Due to a mysterious event, the author was unable to finish. All we heard was the sound 'DORYA!' before he collapsed.

* * *

P.S. Sorry if this chapter is anti – Bruce, just made him look very over – confident to add up some spice to the story! Hope some Bruce lovers out there don't take this personally! 


	8. The Truth about the Kazamas

The Devil Gene Wars

* * *

Author's Note: (takes a deep breath) Ahem! Ummm, what to say? Thanks for supporting me all the way! This is my second fan fiction and also this is my first fic to really put an effort on it! I got bored writing my other fic because it didn't attract so many readers. Anyway, this chapter focuses on what Jin and Asuka's relation really is (and I know many of you know this already), and what really happened to Jun and Kazuya. Sorry if some of it is alike to other ones but I take a solemn oath that I will do my best to make it as original as possible mixed with romance and love! Thanks guys! Enjoy and review or else… Heihachi will make you his pet! BWAHAHAHAHA! P.S. This is a very long chapter, guys! But rest assured, this won't be BORING.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Truth about the Kazamas

Jin was wondering on how he was really born. He can't believe that his mother, Jun Kazama, would really have an affair with a man who made a pact to the Devil himself.

"Why?" Jin thought again and again.

Perhaps Kazuya forced Jun to be his wife? No, that is impossible. His mom always talked to Jin how much he reminded her of his dad. But that means that his mom really fell for Kazuya?

"A likely one, because I myself is handsome… or maybe not."

Jin then thought of Asuka. Now this really adds up to the mystery, because Asuka has almost the same technique Jun uses. Even if they have the same styles, that doesn't mean that they must have a very identical moveset. If this is right, then Asuka must be relatives with Jun. But what is ironic is she only heard Jun in television. Why is it?

Then Jin finally was confused, and therefore did what he won't most likely do, to ASK Kazuya what really happened. (Do you expect Kazuya to entertain family questions, especially when he hated his very own father?)

Jin went to Kazuya's room. Kazuya was just watching news in his room.

"Hey, old fart!"

"Watch your mouth, you good – for – nothing son of a crap!"

"Then that means you are the crap!"

"How dare you answer back to your old man!"

Then Kazuya rose up and punched Jin, but Jin evaded. Jin tried to grab Kazuya, but Kazuya ducked and did the Twin Pistons. Jin read his father's move, and quickly blocked it.

"Dad!"

"What the heck is it now?"

"How did you and my mom meet?"

Then Kazuya was shocked to hear it from Jin. He never expected him to ask that. But nevertheless, as you all expected, he just paid no attention to what Jin said, and just kept his mouth shut.

"Damn it! Do I always need to feel curious when I think of you and mom!" yelled Jin.

"Shut up, Jin… if you really want to know about me, then go ask somebody else!" replied Kazuya.

Then Kazuya lied on the bed, and said, "All I can say is that Jun was really a kind woman… a far personality than I was…"

"Everybody knows that, you bastard! But I am surprised to hear that from the man himself," replied Jin.

Then Jin went outside the Zaibatsu to stroll. Along the way, he met Asuka, who was buying some vegetables and meat for his uncle.

"Oh! Jin, do you want to come with me?" asked Asuka.

"Okay, the tournament is not until9 o'clock in the evening at the Final Frontier, right?" replied Jin.

"Yup! Then have breakfast with us. My uncle would really appreciate company from a fellow Kazama."

Now Jin and Asuka went to the Kazama dojo. And Asuka's uncle was amazed to see Asuka with Jin.

"Ummm, uncle, this is who I told you, the one who also uses Kazama style a bit, Jin Kazama."

"And Jin, meet my uncle, he is a master of the Kazama, so I suggest you take lessons from him!"

Then Jin said to Asuka's uncle, "Nice to meet you, sir!"

Asuka's uncle replied, "Oh, how polite you are! Just like your mother Jun…"

Then both of the teens looked at Uncle Kazama with surprise in their faces.

"So, you know my mom?" Jin asked.

"So you really knew who Jun Kazama is, then?" added Asuka.

"This may surprise you both, young ones. Be prepared to what I will say…"

Jun Kazama is my sister. She was a reporter as far as I can remember, and she joined the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 2. I forgot the reasons why, but I indeed remember that she fell for its organizer, Kazuya Mishima. Kazuya Mishima also fell for Jun, which I didn't know how.

But before Kazuya was thrown by Heihachi to the volcano, Jun was reported to be pregnant. When Kazuya was believed to be dead, Jun was left alone.

But then things got worse, and Devil began searching for Jun. Jun was left no choice but to fight it, and fortunately win through the Angel gene…

"Huh? The Angel gene?" said Jin.

Yes, the Angel gene was bestowed upon Jun since birth… This really perplexed my mind because Kazuya has the Devil gene while Jun has the Angel gene so how can they fall in love with each other?

Anyway, back to topic, after a long while since the defeat of Devil, Jin was finally born. Jun chose to raise him to Yakushima forest to avoid danger. But after some years, Kazuya was resurrected and went back to the forest as he promised Jun, and therefore gave birth to another child, a girl this time…

"That means Jin has a sister?" asked Asuka.

Definitely. Kazuya and Jun thought of a name, and her name was Asuka…

"Then that means… Asuka is my SISTER?" yelled Jin.

Asuka and Jin looked at each other in disbelief.

"It looks like your very astounded to hear that, young ones."

"We would like to know what happened next, uncle."

Okay, then. Asuka was finally born… but it was also the time on which Devil again became active and also Ogre began to exist. Sensing danger, she gave up Asuka to me, and he tried to raise Jin in the forest. Until Jin was about an age of a teen, the other half of the Devil gene found Jin in the forest, and therefore creating a mark on Jin's left shoulder. Ogre then went to find Jun. But Jun realized what happened, and finally took a gamble to send Jin to Heihachi.

Ogre fought Jun, and also Jun was also about to die in her condition. Now Jun was dead, and Kazuya found it too late.

"So, mom was…" said Asuka.

"But where was Kazuya Mishima when mom needed her!" yelled Jin.

"That, I do not know… you should try to ask Kazuya about that one," replied Uncle Kazama.

"But uncle, I will still stay here. I… kind of liked it here," said Asuka.

"That's alright, my dear. I will miss you if you left here," replied Uncle Kazama.

"Oh, you are making me blush!" said Asuka.

"But how the heck can my old man say nothing to me?" said Jin.

Then Asuka and Jin left. It was just 10 o' clock, and then they met the rest of the gang.

"Oh, hey guys! Me and Asuka would like to tell you all something!" said Jin.

Then Jin and Asuka explained what secret they learned today. Everybody was dumbfounded.

"Can't believe this tomboy is the sister of Jin!" said Bob.

"How dare you! Hey, Jin, punch Bob!" yelled Asuka.

"Do it yourself, girl. Even though we are a sibling, that doesn't mean you can order me around!" replied Jin.

Everybody then laughed.

"Oh, by the way Jin, good luck!" said Xiao.

"Thanks!" replied Jin.

After a short while, Jin and Asuka parted ways with the gang, for practice.

"Hey, Asuka!" said Jin.

"What is it?" replied Asuka.

"Do you want to spar with me?"

"Gladly."

Then the two took their fighting stances.

Jin crouchdashed to Asuka for an Electric Thrusting Uppercut. Asuka blocked, and returned with a right uppercut. Jin blocked, and did a Kazama – style 5 hit combo. Asuka was hit.

"Our mom thought me that," said Jin.

"That's why it was very fast yet for defense, yet powerful for offense!" replied Asuka.

Asuka returned with the spinning kick to punch followed by a big frontal uppercut. Jin was hit, and Asuka finished the juggle with three sweeping kicks. Jin stayed to the ground, which signaled Asuka to do the Cartwheel Kicks. Jin was hit.

"Now, it's my turn!" yelled Jin.

Jin then dashed in to Asuka with a very fast Electric Wind Hookfist! Asuka was hit by that move solidly. But she sprang up, but Jin caught her with a devastating step kick! Asuka was launched to the air, and then Jin executed the Evil Intent! Asuka was knocked far away to the wall, and then Jin followed up with the Demon Scissors (a high risk front somersault)!

"That's what you call a juggle, Asuka!" said Jin.

"Stop teasing me, or else…"

But then Jin changed his fighting style to… the Mishima style? But why would he do that?

"Taste the power of the Mishima style mixed with Kazama style!"

Jin sidestepped, and hit Asuka with an uppercut! Jin followed with the Laser Scraper then a clean straight punch! Asuka was surprised, but to her second surprise, Jin followed with the Hellsweep!

"Humph! Showing no mercy to a girl…"

Asuka then timed Jin for an Electric Wind Godfist! Asuka countered it, and left Jin in a big surprise! But Jin tried to make it up by doing an unforgiving roundhouse, but then again, Asuka parried it to her own grab!

Asuka then said to Jin, as if giving him a lesson, "Kazama style most effective in defense!"

"I knew that!" Jin replied.

Jin then did an Avenger! At the same time, Asuka did the Spinning Heel Drop! Jin was about to finish, but he was tricked by Asuka, just spinning two times before she let it hit (the unblockable of Jun and Asuka requires three spins).

"Okay, you got me alright!" Jin admitted defeat, "but do you want to go ask our old man about our past?"

"I'm not really used in calling Mr. Kazuya dad."

"That would help. He wouldn't expect us to learn the truth on this very day."

Then Jin and Asuka went to the Zaibatsu. It was at around 11:30 am.

Jin escorted Asuka to Kazuya's room.

"Hey, dad! May we come in?" asked Jin.

"Huh!" Kazuya was mystified as he heard the word 'we', "who are you with?"

"Asuka. Asuka Kazama."

Upon hearing the name, Kazuya quickly rushed to the door and opened it. He saw Jin with Asuka.

"So, you all learned the truth, eh?" said Kazuya.

"Only part of it… and we came here for you to explain that to us!" replied Jin.

"Come in and get to my room."

Jin and Asuka followed in to the room. Asuka was feeling nervous, for she didn't know Kazuya very much, and yet he was her father.

"Asuka, just like how I expected you to grow… just like Jun," said Kazuya.

"Ow, shucks! Of course Ms. Jun would be prettier than me," replied Asuka.

"I sense that you are a not used to saying mom or dad to me or Jun…"

"Yo, dad! Why are you so kind to Asuka, while you always punched me when you see me!" asked Jin.

"Of course I will be good to Asuka! She always reminded me of Jun… but you… you always reminded me of myself… how I betrayed Jun, let her killed… and made myself fall for this damn pact to the Devil!" replied Kazuya.

"So tell us, what really happened?" said Jin.

"So the time has come... Kazuya and Jun's siblings are here before me!" said Kazuya.

"Huh? Jin, why is Mr. Kazuya referring to himself in third person?" asked Asuka.

"Asuka, stand back. This is not Kazuya Mishima… this is Devil!" replied Jin.

"Now, Asuka Kazama… I shall activate the cursed blood within you!"

"No! Not in Asuka! You'll have to do it over my dead body!" yelled Jin.

But Devil was prepared for Jin's disturbance, and now shot him with a laser.

"Now, to you Asuka!"

Just before Devil laid hands on Asuka, a blinding light surrounded Asuka. It looks like Jun has taken over Asuka!

"Not you again, Jun Kazama!"

"I am here to interfere with your plans, Devil!"

Then Asuka/Jun attacked Devil, but Devil disappeared.

"I'll wait, Jun… I'll be back to create havoc!"

Asuka/Jun was glad to see her family was alright. Jin was there, and Devil now temporarily left Kazuya.

Jin awoke and saw Asuka surrounded by light. He called Asuka, but he heard instead her mother's voice.

"Mother… is that you, mom?" Jin said with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I am, Jin!"

Jin embraced Jun. Jun kissed Jin on the forehead.

"Mom, I really love you! Please be alright! I, dad and Asuka are going to save you and we are going to be a happy family!"

"Jin…"

But then Kazuya rose. He also heard Jun's voice.

"Jun? Is that you, Jun?" asked Kazuya.

Kazuya with no hesitation rushed and hugged Jun tightly.

"Kazuya… be careful… Devil is planning something."

"I don't give a damn on Devil or Ogre or Heihachi! What I give a damn for is… you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be on your side in times when you needed me!"

"Kazzy… You have suffered enough… I'm going to help you all end this war."

But Kazuya did not pay attention to what Jun said. Regardless that he knew Jun was using Asuka's body, he held her arm, and kissed him passionately without hesitation. He did not forget that Jin was there. He just did what his heart told him.

"I love you, Jun."

"I love you too, my Kazuya."

Then Jun turned to Jin. "Many of you misunderstand Kazuya. He is kind deep at heart, but it was his experience that made him 'evil'. Heihachi's abuse, Devil's temptation… but always respect him for what he is."

This time, Jun again turned to Kazuya. "Kazuya… just remember that I'm here. I just want to say that I love you and Jin and Asuka very, very much."

Then in an instant, Asuka stopped shining. Jun already left. Kazuya, for the first time of his life after making the pact with the Devil, had a tear in his eye. Jin understood what Kazuya felt, having been controlled by the gene himself too. Asuka was left unconscious, and Kazuya picked her up and placed her over his bed.

"Jin… don't you ever say this to anyone," Kazuya said, sounding serious.

"Even if I did, they wouldn't believe me. They would not even believe you have a sensitive side!" Jin replied.

Kazuya then punched Jin to the gut. "Just DON'T SAY IT!"

"But dad how did me and Asuka born?" Jin asked.

"I'm not in the mood today, Jin. I need to rest… and I would be very grateful for allowing me to borrow your room!"

"But why won't you let Asuka stay in my room instead?"

"And let you sleep with a girl about your age?"

"Oh, now I get it."

"You better do!"

It was now about 1:30 pm. Someone came looking for the director of G Corporation. He was… Devil.

Ogre immediately rushed down.

"Toshin… I would like to talk with you about something…"

But Ogre rushed down and a Flash Punch combo to Devil. Devil sidestepped the last hit, and went for the big uppercut! This sent Ogre upwards, and then Devil went in for the laser.

Ogre returned the favor by doing the Waning Moon throw, and he let a huge amount of fire come out of his mouth! It hit Devil.

But Devil won't let up. He did an ace combo by doing the big uppercut, followed by a Thunder Godfist, then followed by another Thunder Godfist then hit with the lasers!

Ogre grieved, and finally let up. "What is your plan?"

"You'll be glad to here this…"

The time now is 4 o'clock pm. Asuka finally awoke. She found out she was inside Kazuya's room. The last thing she knew in the incident that happened earlier was Devil was about to grab her.

Asuka went out of the room, and tried to go inside Jin's room. Then she saw Kazuya and Jin asleep, peacefully as ever.

"So what ever really happened back there ended very well," Asuka thought, "seeing those guys asleep makes me wonder if Jin really hates Mr. Kazuya. Like father like son, I guess."

Asuka went out of the Zaibatsu, and then she met Ling, Bob and Steve.

"So, where is Jin?" asked Xiao.

"He is resting," Asuka answered.

"So, how is it going, Jin's sister?" asked Bob.

"Oh, I am really unfamiliar calling Mr. Kazuya 'father'… and I am not used yet."

Hwoarang looked away. Steve sensed that Bob felt a little down.

"Yo, Bob! Why are you like that? It is not like Asuka is going away or something!" shouted Steve.

"Shut the hell up! I don't even like this boyish girl!" Bob replied.

"What! I had ENOUGH of your insults!" Asuka then did the super punch (the one he did to Jin in her Tekken 5 ending) to Bob. Bob was sent sliding down the street.

"Anyway, I'm still going to live with my uncle!"

Then Jin came in.

"So, how's the snooze boy doing?" Asuka teased Jin.

"What 'snooze boy'! Of course I would have needed rest after the incident in our old man's room!" Jin replied.

"Huh? What happened inside Kazuya's room?" Hwoarang suddenly appeared.

But Asuka was irritated yet again, and… the next time you see, Bob was in the air… spinning.

"So Jin, what happened in Mr. Mishima's room?" asked Xiao.

Then Jin replied, "Well, Asuka and I went to that damn old man to ask about our past. But instead, Devil took over attempting to also awaken Asuka's devil gene."

"So what about on the event where I did not remember anything?" Asuka asked Jin.

Bob appeared again, but this time, Jin did the honors by letting Bob taste the Electric Wind Hookfist.

"Asuka, you were taken over by our mom, Jun Kazama."

"WHAT!" everybody yelled.

"At first, mom makes Devil disappear. Then I realized it was really her inside Asuka's body. Then dad awoke, and sensed that mom was really inside Asuka. Mom said that we should respect the man named Kazuya Mishima, for he was just really misunderstood…"

Jin finally finished talking with the gang.

The gang then headed for some snack and went to the arcade to play 'Tekken' (Hehehe). After enjoying the time in the arcade, they went to the Zaibatsu and just killed time until 9 o'clock pm.

After time passes by…

"Jin! The tournament is about to start! Go now to the Final Frontier!" commanded Lee.

Jin and the gang went to the tournament. It was now exactly 9 o'clock pm.

"Are you ready, sis?"

"You bet I am!"

May we now call the Two Kazamas of the Mishima Zaibatsu and Team D of G Corporation!

Jin and Asuka waited for the other team to come.

"Jin! Asuka! Do not lose! Win this and we lead!" yelled Kazuya.

Jin looked up, and did a 'thumbs up' to Kazuya.

"Jin, is our dad really like that?" asked Asuka.

"Not really… just the effect of mom, I guess."

Then two figures finally appeared. They were… Xiao and Bob!

"Uh-oh, looks like the G Corporation knows our weaknesses…" whispered Jin.

Fortunately, Ling, Bob and Steve did not pay attention.

Get ready for the next battle! Ready… FIGHT!

Asuka started first and fought with Bob. Fortunately, she knew Bob's moves and countered it with her throws. But Bob clone saw an opening to launch a very fast Sky Rocket! Bob clone made a tag to Ling clone, and ended juggle with her patented palm strikes.

Asuka tagged to Jin and Jin did not hesitate and launched a Double Chamber Punch! Xiao clone blocked.

"Jin… I thought you like me?" the clone tried to deceive Jin.

"No way! You are just a clone!"

Then Jin was angered with the Ling clone and therefore attacked it with a devastating Kazama style 5 – hit combo followed by an Electric Thrusting Uppercut! Xiao clone was launched, and Jin tagged to Asuka and added a spinning kick to punch followed by jabs and basic uppercuts to end the juggle! Xiao tagged to Bob, and Asuka tagged to Jin.

Jin did the Evil Intent, and then he did a spinning low kick followed by a spinning heel kick! This knocked Bob clone out.

And the winner of the first round… the Two Kazamas!

"Nice teamwork by the two!" said Bob.

"I envy them… that damn Bruce doesn't even have the word 'teamwork' in his dictionary!" Steve added.

Round two, ready… FIGHT!

Jin and Asuka continued the slaughter. They weren't bothered by the clones' appearance.

Jin connected his 10 – hit string to Bob clone. Bob clone tried to knock him by doing a feint followed by a jumping ax kick, but Jin knew better than that.

"Not even as close as the real Bob would do!" he said.

But unbeknownst to many, someone is planning something terrible to Asuka and Jin. Asuka was about to deliver the winning blow but… PZZT! Asuka was hit by a very powerful substance. But as Jin was about to help Asuka, he was also hit!

"Asuka! Jin!" Steve, Bob and Xiao went directly to the battle zone.

"That move… Devil!" Kazuya thought.

Kazuya and Lee immediately went to the battle zone, and knocked the clones out with Steve, Ling and Bob.

Kazuya sensed Devil and tried to follow it, but it immediately disappeared!

"So that damn asshole is now siding with Ogre?" Kazuya thought.

But rules are rules. There are no fighters left for the Zaibatsu's team, adding the interference of Kazuya and Lee, the G Corporation wins by default! Therefore they were awarded six points, making the score 3-12.

But nobody cared about that now. Jin and Asuka's life is on the line.

What will happen to Jin and Asuka? Why did Devil betray Kazuya?

* * *

A/N: Yo, guys! Sorry if this chapter was very long. Did you like this? Then someone out there came to the author's desk and punched him. I sense this among you… why the hell will I injure Asuka and Jin? It is one of my ideas of enhancing the Jin/Xiao and Bob/Asuka relationship. Please review, guys! I put a LOT of effort on this chapter! Review or else… Jin and Asuka will DIE! BWAHAHAHA! (Then a boy and a girl in their teen juggled and combo'edthe author, making him unable to blackmail the readers, therefore eating his own words.)

P.S. School is about to start in the Philippines, so please bear with me if I can't update as fast as I did earlier!


	9. Realizations and Confessions

The Devil Gene Wars

Author's Note: Sorry for updating too long! (A whole month!) There are so many works in school. So here comes the ninth chapter. It's time for Kazuya and Lee to fight. What will happen to Jin and Asuka? Will Bob and Ling confess their love? What is Devil and Ogre up to? It's time for… the Devil Gene Wars! P.S. Thanks for the reviews and patience!

Chapter 9: Realization and Confessions

Kazuya Mishima could not take what happened to his life anymore. Devil's betrayal. Jun's death. A life or death situation happening on Asuka and Jin, his siblings. Heihachi's past treachery. G Corporation's betrayal. It doesn't seem to end.

"Is this world really against me?" He punched the wall in his room.

Lee appeared. "Hey, bro!"

"What is it now?" Kazuya asked.

"My, my. Are you grumpy today?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Kazuya Mishima launched forward and launched an Electric Wind Godfist to Lee. Chaolan staggered back, and returned with numerous kicks to Kazuya's face.

"Secret Garden stage, 8 o'clock am!" yelled Lee.

"Time now?" replied Kazuya.

"12 midnight."

Kazuya did a side mist step to Hellsweeps! Lee was tripped over and was hit by Kazuya's unmerciful stomp! But Lee did not let up. He stood up for a Hitman Stance. Kazuya tried to do a Soul Annihilator move, but it was so slow and was hit by a kick by Lee! Kazuya rolled, but was hit by Lee's Infinity kicks!

Kazuya lied unconscious for a while.

"Is this my end? Am I that weak, not being able to protect whom I love?"

Lee ran towards Kazuya and mimicked his Electric Wind Godfist! This angered Kazuya and quickly returned the favor.

"DORYAH! DORYAH! DORYAH! DDDOOOORRRYAAHHHH!"

Kazuya Mishima knocked his foster brother out with FOUR Electric Wind Godfists.

At the hospital…

"Asuka! Asuka!" Bob said.

Asuka was still unconscious. The injuries she had from Devil have been indeed grave.

At the other room, Ling took care of Jin. Jin was now conscious, but can barely move.

"Jin, you should rest for a while!" yelled Xiao.

"But Asuka's in trouble! I need to see if she's okay!" replied Jin.

Xiaoyu walked towards to Jin. "Please… Jin." Ling hugged Jin.

"Xiao… I –"

"We'll talk later, Jin… please rest for now."

Back to the Zaibatsu...

Kazuya Mishima looked at Lee. "Go away!"

"Humph! I'm not yet finished here, Kazzy!"

"Just shut your damn mouth and go away from my room!"

Lee did a mist step and hit Kazuya with five rapid punches. This made Kazuya dizzy, and then was hit by the Lee Stunner.

"Come on!" Lee said with an American – Japanese accent.

Kazuya sprang back up. Chaolan was about to hit Kazuya with a monstrous right punch, but Kazuya countered it to a Soul Thrust! Kazuya did the Spinning Demon to Lee afterwards. Lee sprang back immediately but was hit by the Thunder Godfist!

"ENOUGH!" Heihachi Mishima entered, "you two have been disturbing the Zaibatsu!"

"Dad!" Lee quickly went to Heihachi.

"What do you want, old son of a bitch?" yelled Kazuya.

"Is that how you talk to your father, Kazuya?"

"Shut up, old fart!"

Kazuya dashed in and tried to hit Heihachi Mishima with his patented Electric Wind Godfist. But Lee came to absorb it! Lee was knocked unconscious.

"TWAH!" Kazuya jumped upwards to do the Spinning Demon in air!

Heihachi blocked it, and did the Omen Thunder Godfist. "TSURIYA!"

Kazuya was knocked upwards.

"Pathetic fool! I'll beat you anywhere and anytime!" Heihachi laughed.

But he did not know that Kazuya was behind him.

"My revenge from your treachery! Lightning Screw Godfist!"

Kazuya did a power – up version of the Electric Wind Godfist! This hit Heihachi and he was launched big time! Kazuya followed with his unblockable, the Lightning Screw Uppercut, and then the Twin Pistons to Hellsweep to Hook punch!

"Taste my anger, Heihachi Mishima!"

To the hospital...

Asuka finally gained consciousness.

"Bob, what are you doing here? Where am I?" Asuka asked.

"Asuka… thank God you're alive!" Bob sighed.

"Bob?"

"Asuka… I thought you were gone for good. I just want to confess that-"

"Bob…"

"Asuka, I just want to say that I-"

"What, my Bob?"

Then Hwoarang was hit by the word 'my'. "What did she just say?"

Jin was on his bed. He was embarrassed that Xiaoyu was taking care of her instead of the vice versa.

"Ling, that's enough."

"It is okay, Jin."

"NO! That's enough!"

Jin rose up and grabbed Xiao's arm and he hugged her.

"You are too much, Ling… I can manage."

"But, Jin-"

Jin then did the unexpected. He put his lips to hers, and Ling was surprised. It lasted for more than a whole minute.

"I love you, Xiao." Jin continued the kiss.

"I love you too, my Jin."

"Sorry if I stole your first kiss, Ling… but I have to say that I have no regrets. You can slap me if you want to."

"No, Jin. It's alright… I must say you are a good kisser." Ling smiled.

Without missing another chance, Jin, without hesitation, kissed Ling again.

"What is it, my Bob?" Asuka asked again.

Hwoarang came closer to her. "I… want to be your guardian… FOREVER!"

Asuka then pulled Bob to her, causing Bob to stumble and fall face first to Asuka's lips. Bob's lips met Asuka's, and Bob felt the tension rising.

"Asuka… are you sure you want to kiss me? Steve might be…"

"Shut up, you rascal! I know what I'm doing."

"I don't know why I fell for you, you boyish girl!"

"Then what are you doing, caressing my breast?"

"I am just feeling it if it's real."

After many confessing to each other, Jin and the rest of the gang were getting ready to sleep.

"Bob, stop touching my boobs! Are you addicted to these?" Asuka yelled.

"Partly, yes."

"Well, I'm injured and if you want to touch me then wait until I'm fine!"

"I love you, Asuka… I'm just teasing you. Sorry."

"Oh, stop lying!"

"This is my proof of my oath."

Bob kissed Asuka gently. Asuka felt the sincerity within Bob. Afterwards, the two fell asleep.

Jin was embracing Xiao. Xiao felt guilty that the injured one was the one who was taking care of the caretaker (Ooh… what a tongue twister!)

"Jin, can I satisfy you with my graces?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're on the right age, Jin… we can be responsible."

"No, even if my perverted side of mine DO desire it, no. I love you and I'll wait until we are both ready."

"Oh, Jin…"

Jin kissed Xiaoyu again. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all… hehe," he thought.

Kazuya VS Heihachi, progressing...

Kazuya was fierce with his attacks. Heihachi was stunned, and then they took their positions.

"This time, you will be dead, Kazuya… for good!"

"…"

Kazuya did not say anything. He immediately crouchdashed to Heihachi and did the unforgiving Tsunami Kicks. Heihachi was hit, but he returned the favor by hitting Kazuya with the Seiryuu Mon. Kazuya was knocked far away, but was able to roll sideways just in time to evade the running step over.

Kazuya rose, and he hit Heihachi with the Entrails Smash. Heihachi blocked it and returned with a punch, then the spinning back fist to a Thunder Godfist!

"Heihachi… playtime is over. I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. And what am I sick and tired for? Your damn existence!"

"Kazuya… I can't believe you can say this to your father!"

"It's been years since I killed the word 'father'. You have not done anything to be a good father!"

Kazuya disappeared. Heihachi sharpened his eyes. Then to his side came a devastating hook punch. He blocked it, and he countered it to a jumping Powerbomb. Heihachi followed with Hellsweeps and devastatingly hurt Kazuya's leg.

"This is what you get when you fight with your old man! Anyway, you are useless to me now since you no longer have the Devil gene."

Kazuya smirked, "So, I've been right all along. You are just using my descendants for genetic purposes!"

Kazuya was then enveloped with an aura. Heihachi tried to do the Iron Hand to Kazuya, but Kazuya did not flinch.

"What the hell is this!" Heihachi followed up with his unblockable, the Lightning Hammer, but Kazuya grabbed his hand!

"I will not finish you now, but I will as soon as I GET EVERYTHING BACK!"

"I'm not finished with you-"

"DORYAH!"

Kazuya did a dashing Electric Wind Godfist to Heihachi. He followed with another one, and ended the juggle with the Rampaging Demon!

"I have waited for this day long enough…" Kazuya sighed, "I will resurrect Jun as soon as this is all over!"

Morning...

Jin and Ling finally woke up.

"Good morning, Jin."

"Good morning, darling."

"How's the injury?"

"It's fine. I guess I can go to Asuka's now. By the way, what's the time?"

"7:00 am. One more hour before the fight of your dad."

The two went to Asuka's room. Then they were surprised to see Bob hugging Asuka.

"Yo, Bob! What are you doing?" Jin asked.

"Oh, I am just hugging your sis. Any problem?"

"Well, what if I think that you touched her without her permission?"

"I won't do that, Jin. Mark my word."

Jin then punched Bob. Bob kicked back. This was their sign of oaths and friendship.

Asuka woke up. He saw Jin and the rest of the gang.

"You know what, Jin? Bob did not stop touching my breast since last night!" Asuka fired.

"Is that so, Bob?" Jin glared at Bob.

"There are so attractive, I can't resist!"

Then Jin did the Evil Intent to Bob. Bob flew backwards. All started to laugh.

To the meeting place...

After one hour, the team of Lee and Kazuya came in. They are expecting the G Corporation team to appear.

"I'll make Devil and Ogre pay!" Kazuya thought.

But little did he know, that the opponent he will face is Jun Kazama.

At a far away place, Steve Fox was in a building.

"I promise… you'll get what you want." Steve said.

"Good. After all, you are a clone."

"But remember your promise. Do not kill her!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course I won't, just cooperate!"

* * *

Sorry for the very long update! This is a wee bit shorter than the others, but full of surprises. What is Steve up to? What will Kazuya do after he finds out that his enemy is a Jun Kazama? And why won't Bob stop touching… (Oops! Wrong question!) What will happen to the gang, now that they confessed their feelings? 

I might edit this chap, just give me some idea of alterations. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of the Devil Gene Wars!

P.S. I'll try to edit as fast as I can!


	10. Birth of New Entities

The Devil Gene Wars

Author's Note: Again, I say sorry for the very long update! As I said in the author's replies part, I am having a very hard time updating this story because of school - work. To all my loyal fans, thank you very much! It's now time for… the Devil Gene Wars!

Chapter 10: The Birth of the New Entities

Kazuya and Lee are waiting for the G Corporation team to come.

"And now, presenting Team E of the G Corporation!"

And then everyone was surprised. They saw Jun Kazama and Ogre's first form team up.

Ogre then looked at Kazuya. "How does it feel? Fighting the woman of your life…"

Kazuya spoke, "I know damn well that he isn't the real Jun!"

"Are you sure?" Ogre looked sarcastic at his words.

Jun then spoke. Her voice was really hers, and her skin is as white as ever. "Kazuya…"

Kazuya Mishima was startled. "She is indeed Jun!" he thought.

"Kazzy, don't believe anything Ogre says! You have no proofs she really is Jun!" Lee was helping his brother.

"That's right, father! Maybe the body is mom's, but the personality isn't!" Jin added in.

Steve Fox then appeared at the designed stage.

"Steve! Why did you come here too late?" Bob asked Steve.

Steve ignored Bob, and went to Kazuya. "Your opponent is the real Jun. We brainwashed her, and made her a soldier in our army."

The rest of the gang cannot believe what Steve said.

"So, Kazuya… do you believe me now?" Ogre smirked.

Get ready for the next battle! Round one, ready… FIGHT!

Kazuya looked at Jun. He can't focus very well. Ogre started first, and he fought Kazuya. Kazuya then did an unforgiving Demon Gut Punch. Ogre blocked, then he mimicked the Mishima style standard Flash Punch Combo. Kazuya parried the final hit to his patented Soul Thrust.

"That's the way, dad!" Jin yelled.

"Go go go!" Ling cheered for Kazuya.

Kazuya continued to punish Ogre. Ogre was on the verge of being knocked. Then Ogre finally tagged to Jun. Kazuya then launched forward for a dashing Electric Wind Godfist, but then…

"Kazuya…"

Kazuya Mishima heard Jun's voice. He was distracted and then was hit by the Kazama style combo.

"Kazzy! Tag to me!" Lee was offering his hand.

"Shit!" Kazuya thought. He had no choice but to tag to his teammate.

Lee started to do his patented Infinity Kicks. Jun was hit continuously. Jun then did the cartwheel kicks to Lee. Lee was then knocked far away, fortunately making the tag to Kazuya.

Kazuya then tried his best to strike Jun, but he cannot do it… he just can't. Then he finally did his best… he used his strength to throw Jun to Ogre for the tag. Ogre was hit by the throw, therefore became the legal man.

Kazuya then ran forward, and then continued for the Demon's Wrath combo! Just when Ogre was about to be hit, a voice was heard.

"Wait, wait, wait! Before you deliver the final blow," it was Devil, "I'll just announce that this match would be a death match… anything goes! Interference, illegal man… et cetera!"

Then Kazuya yelled, "No matter what happens, I'll get Jun back!"

"Then, try this!" Devil then launched a very destructive laser! Kazuya was overcome by surprise, therefore was hit! Ogre followed for his finisher, and knocked Kazuya out!"

"Mr. Mishima!"

"Dad!"

"Father!"

"Kazuya!"

Many were shocked to see Kazuya knocked that hard…

Team E of G Corporation wins the first round!

Kazuya was unconscious. Lee has no choice but to fight by himself. A cheap tactic was made by the G Corporation.

Get ready for the next round! Ready, fight!

Lee started to punch Ogre out, but Ogre just continued to block it and manages to take back on his own.

"Why, Devil! Why must you use such a cheap tactic?" Steve asked Devil.

"I kept my promise, right? I didn't harm Jun Kazama, your master! Remember that you were only made to protect her and nothing else!"

Lee was struggling, especially by the continuous barrage of flurry attacks of Jun Kazama.

Steve could not take the blackmail anymore. He rushed down and delivered punches to Ogre, and to just knock Jun unconscious.

When the gang saw Steve, they tried to go to the arena, but were stopped. "Don't come here!" Steve yelled. The gang followed, for Steve's words were powerful.

"Damn you, Steve!" Devil flew to Steve and did a flying kick. Then he did a laser beam and hit Steve.

"Steve!" Asuka tried to go near the arena.

"Asuka, do not go!" Hwoarang continued, "Trust in Steve!"

But Steve was solidly hit. Devil and Ogre teamed up and beat the hell out of Steve… but then Lee interfered! Lee did the Infinity Kicks, while Steve did the Endless Roll! These knocked the two out!

Lee and Steve immediately attended to Kazuya, who became conscious now. But then Ogre transformed to his true form… and unleashed inferno flames!

"Lee! Steve!" Bob yelled.

Kazuya saw the massacre, and was angered. But it did not end there. True Ogre and Devil simultaneously fired their beams to Jun, and Jun was hit big time!

"JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Kazuya then blamed himself. "Not once… but twice I can't save Jun…"

The gang immediately came to help. Kazuya was in trance.

"Mr. Kazuya, we'll buy some time, and please be healed and regain strength to beat these two!" Asuka told her father.

Heihachi Mishima then helped. "You owe me one, Kazuya! But I'll let that pass for now…"

"Five against two? Still, you can't beat us!" Devil yelled.

Jin and Heihachi did their team attack to Devil. But Devil registered those moves, and just evaded them.

Asuka and Ling did their combos to Ogre, but Ogre knew it… but he did not know that Bob was behind and is about to hit the ax kick… but Ogre fooled everyone! He evaded it and did the Waning Moon throw!

The fight continued, and Kazuya was again enveloped by an aura.

"Kazuya… Kazuya… I will always be with you…"

Kazuya heard this voice. "Jun… I am sorry… I can't –"

"Kazuya… use my power, the Angel's power, together with your own, so that you can beat the two entities that you are currently facing.

"But Jun, I am not worthy!"

"Please, my Kazzy?"

Kazuya couldn't refuse Jun when she already begs him… it is somehow like a magic.

Then with the cry of anguish, Kazuya yelled. The aura grew bigger, and Kazuya began to have wings… angel wings, at his back. It was clear, clear as the water in the river. His hair grew longer, about reaching his shoulder. His aura's color is white, and he was shining like the stars on the heavens. The power of the Devil and Angel combined was unleashed… a new entity was formed. A cross – over between an Angel and Demon… Demi - angel.

"Dad… is that you?" Jin was surprised.

"Since when Kazuya learned a technique like that!" Devil was surprised.

"I'll get everything back." Demi – angel spoke.

The supreme - being launched forward and delivered the Heaven and Hell's Thunder Fist. This knocked Devil away. And then he looked at True Ogre, and delivered a World's End Big Bang Laser to Ogre.

Heihachi thought, "So, this is the real power of Kazuya."

The dust settled, then a new entity was again formed.

A creature, with four monster wings and four big horns came. Its right arm is like a claw of an unknown creature, and its left arm is of a human.

"Kazuya… times up. Our world domination plan must be fulfilled. The tournament just served as buying time for researching on how we can unite. And behold… Demi – Ogre! Let us continue this after one month… do what you must and prepare…"

Kazuya Mishima reverted back, and collapsed. Steve and Lee also collapsed… fatigue has overcome them.

They went back to the Zaibatsu, unable to say anything on what happened.

New entities were formed. And the final battle between the Mishima Zaibatsu and the G Corporation is about to begin. Who'll win the war? Stay tuned! And also: expect an action – packed chapter next time. Thanks for supporting me all the way!

NOTE: Nope! Not yet! This is not yet finished! The next chapters are the climax of the Devil Gene Wars! Hope you like this chapter! I may edit this; just give me some suggestions!


End file.
